


Champions du monde

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Coup de sifflet final, explosion de joie collective, et Youri l'embrassait.





	Champions du monde

Champions du monde

  
Youri l'embrassait. Youri-putain de champion du monde 1998- l'embrassait en direct de TF1 sur le plateau du mag. Certes ils avaient passé le stade de ''connaissance'' et de ''collège'' pour être jusqu'à ''amitié'' et ''Peut-être plus'' mais Ludovic n'aurait jamais pensé que Youri le ferait dans de telles conditions. La France venait de gagner, coup de sifflet final, explosion de joie collective, et ses lèvres étaient prises pour un baiser avec l'homme à côté de lui. Ludo ne savait pas s'il devait mettre ça sur le coup de la victoire ou si c'était une déclaration d'amour. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été indifférent aux hommes, et qu'il appréciait beaucoup Youri, mais est-ce que ce dernier ressentait la même chose ? Il avait le droit de douter. Youri le relâcha finalement, personne ne les observait (tant mieux d'ailleurs) alors normalement, aucune preuve n'existait autre que la caméra, mais le direct pointait vers les Bleus.

  
''Youri, c'est pas que je n'ai pas apprécié, mais pourquoi ?''

''Tu as aimé ?''

''Ouais... Je t'aime bien... Mais pourquoi ?''

''Parce que moi aussi je t'aime bien.''

''Mais on est en face d'une caméra !''

''Et alors Ludo, on est champions du monde !''

  
Ludovic ne pouvait qu'approuver et continuer de partager la joie collective alors que Youri le complimentait (ce qui le faisait rougir très fort). À la fin des compliments, Ludo décida de prendre les choses en main et d'à son tour embrasser Youri. Ils étaient champions du monde !

  
Fin


End file.
